elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Weekend Warriors
'Weekend Warriors '''is the tenth episode of season three of ''Element Wars, ''and the 62nd total. Plot Summary James, Zane, Matthew, Marilyn, Angela, Charles, Elizabeth, Dr. Stewart and Dr. Sheppard land in Murlonia, year 2000. A conflict immediately arises between Charles and the kids, but they all agree they have to work together in order to go back home. They soon find out they are in the Earth Nation, near the Wall of Gaia, surrounding its capital - Terraria City. Only a person with the power of terrakinesis is able to penetrate the wall, but Jamie is hesitant about breaking into the city. When the group hear soldiers in their way, believing them to be Thunder Nation troops, Jamie is forced to get everyone behind the walls for his friends' safety. Once inside Terraria, Earth Nation soldiers quickly capture the group and take them to the king. Despite their efforts to prove they come in peace, the Earth King is convinced they are Thunder Nation spies and order to execute them by dawn. Suddenly, the Earth Nation troops who previously approached the city enter the palace with a crate containing the five amulets, which they recently stole from Electra City. When the king open the crate, the fire, water, earth and thunder amulets react to Matthew, Marilyn, Angela and Charles respectively. While the air amulet is kept by Dr. Sheppard until its owner will be revealed, each of the other four acquire their elemental powers, and they are revealed to be the next generation of the Ancient Warriors. The king is shocked by that, and order to have a feast to celebrate the return of the warriors. the group take advantage of the situation and ask the king for Light, so they could create a portal back to Earth, while the king believes they'll use it to fight the Thunder Nation. During the feast, Zane tells Dr. Sheppard about his future, how he is meant to steal the amulets, make sure they will get to the kids in 2011 and will eventually be killed for that. The day after, the king takes the warriors into the walls and collect Light for them. Charles manipulates the king into handing them most of the city's Light, while the rest hang out in the city. Elizabeth finds a bar where an opposition convention takes place, where they plot to overthrow the king because of his greed for power. One of the opposition members notices her, recognizing her from the feast, and she is kidnapped. Meanwhile, Jamie meets the spirit of Terra, the Ancient Warrior of Earth. Terra tells Jamie of how her mother Gaia was mistreated by the king after she married her father, Uranus of the Air Nation, and as a result Terra was never respected in her hometown. As Jamie sympathizes with Terra because of his own insecurity and experience of bullying, she encourages him to kill the king for what he did to her and her mother. Jamie agrees, and attempts to kill him while Zane and the others intervene. Major Events *Jamie, Zane and the rest of the expedition members land near Terraria City, Earth Nation, year 2000 *The Earth King steals the Ancient Warriors' amulets from the Thunder Nation *The amulets react to Matthew, Marilyn, Angela and Charles, revealing them as the next generation of the Ancient Warriors *Zane tells Dr. Sheppard about his future *Elizabeth is kidnapped by the oppositionists *Jamie meets Terra's spirit, the Ancient Warrior of earth *Jamie attempts to kill the Earth King Character Debuts *Earth King (''past self) *Terra (spirit) *Demetrius (past self) Trivia *The Wall of Gaia is a reference to the real-world Wall of China *Although the owner of the air amulet is unknown by this point, it is later confirmed to be Alfonso *During a conversation between Marilyn and Elizabeth, Marilyn hints about her realtionship with Charles for the first time External Links Category:Episodes